Corpse Party
by Sage und Oracle
Summary: A remake of the Corpse Party game, and a little of the anime, with an added OC of mine. Things may and will vary from the game and anime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ayumi stared at the new girl nervously as she stood at her locker sipping a smoothie with her headphones in. Ayumi had decided with her friends they'd invite the new girl to join them after school in helping to clean up the classroom and tell ghost stories. Unfortunately, they were making Ayumi ask because she was the class representative. Hesitantly, she walked up and tapped the girl's shoulder.

The girl jumped and dropped her smoothie. The liquid splashed out when the cup hit the ground. Yanking her headphones out, she turned around and flattened her back against her locker. The girl's long blonde hair fell around her shoulders like silk. Gently and softly flowing. Her bangs were parted to the side and dyed black. She wore a simple black tee, and dark gray jeans with high-tops. She stared at Ayumi with wide, startled blue eyes. Ayumi dropped down immediately to her knees and started cleaning the mess.

"I'm so sorry!" Ayumi said, full of guilt for her deeds.

"It's fine...just take heed to not tap my shoulder when I'm listening to my iPod," the girl said, dropping down to help clean.

"Right, note taken," Ayumi said as she stood up after finishing clean-up.

"Aren't you the class representative?" The girl put her iPod in her backpack.

"Yeah! I'm the female class rep Ayumi Shinozaki!"

"I've heard of you before. People call you the horror rep," the girl said, "I'm Annika Uzanier."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Annika. Some friends of mine and I noticed you were always alone. So...we wanted to invite you to help us clean up the culture fest. We might tell ghost stories!" Ayumi said happily.

Annika looked at her, startled, "Um..sure."

"Don't worry, no one except Kishinuma bites," Ayumi laughed, smiling.

Annika closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder, "Let's go?"

"Don't you have tot call your parents and tell them?" Ayumi asked.

Annika started walking, laughing a little as she said, "Nope, I live alone."

'Just like Kishinuma...' Ayumi thought to herself, following.

The walk to the classroom was silent. The only sound was their footsteps. Annika seemed to be just fine with the silence, so Ayumi said nothing. Deep down, Ayumi wasn't sure how the silence made her feel. Annika's eyes caught the little white doll sticking out of Ayumi's backpack, almost uneasily. However, her mouth never uttered a single sound. As they made their way down the hall, not a sentence, word, syllable, or even letter was spoken. Silence seemed to set in all around, like a simple sheet glued to a bed that could not be moved. Eventually after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the classroom. Annika's eyes feel to the floor as Ayumi opened the door. There was a creak and a shudder from the door as it slid open.

"Come on, it's okay," Ayumi encouraged, her voice soft and smooth.

Ayumi entered the class room, where her friends were waiting. Yoshiki Kishinuma, the "delinquent" with blonde hair, looked at her with a teasing gaze.

Yoshiki said as a sly smirke slowly crept on his face.

Ayumi crossed her arms with a quick exasperated sigh. As she did so, her blue pigtails that reasted against her shoulders shifted.

"Kishinuma, lay off! I was getting the new girl, okay?" Ayumi asked, a playful pout forming with her soft, lightly glossed lips.

"The groups gaze shifted to Annika and in return her face turned a light shade of red as she avoided eye contact completely.

"My name is Annika Uzanier," she stuttered, her blue eyes never leaving the ground.

"I'm Satoshi Mochida. It's good to see you came, Annika. We were hoping you would," A boy with brown hair and a white shirt said.

"Sakurator Morishige. Preferable, if you will, address me by my last name," A boy with blue hair, glasses, and green eyes who seemed like the quiet type said.

"Annika looked at him, and couldn't help but think he was cute.

"My name is Seiko Shinohara! I just adore your hair! Isn't it just so cute!?" A girl with light brown hair said, her hair curled forward at the bottom. She had turned to the other two girls. One had brown hair cut short, almost like a boy's. The other had her hair up in a little ponytail that stuck up, the rest hanging down.

"To die for! I'm Naomi Nakashima," The girl with shorter hair said, nudging the girl with the ponytail.

"For sure. I'm Mayu Suzumoto," She said with an adorable smile.

"Thank you...," Annika murmured, her eyes fell on Yoshiki, "And you? All I know is Kishinuma."

"_Yoshiki _Kisinuma...," He muttered.

Annika felt her heart speed up, but kept herself perfectly calm as she said, "Can I call you Yoshi?"

Yoshiki looked at her with an annoyed gaze. It softened a little when it met Annika's playful gaze, "Haha, very funny. No, what you can call me is _Yoshiki_..."

"Aaaw, you're not fun," Annika said, smiling.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, keeping up his careless behavior. Annika had a feeling it was an act, but said not a single word. Ayumi grinned happily, and her hand nimbly moved to the pale light switch. Silently as a ninja, she pulled the light switch down, shutting off all the lights in the room, plunging it into darkness. A pitch black darkness, like an abyss. Some of the girls let a startled gasp escape their lips, and the skiddish Satoshi cried out. Ayumi let out a childish giggle as she lit a candle.

"Ghost stories!" Ayumi said happily, running over and throwing herself on the ground. Carefully she set the candle down. The others gathered around with her in a circle.

"What's it called this time, Ayumi?" Naomi said cheerfully.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes, and a mischievous look suddenly shone brightly as she said the name, her voice dropping many octaves lower than normal, "The Teacher of Heavenly Host Elementary School."

Seiko and Mayu let out excited squeals as they wriggled with enthusiasm. Their eyes were wide as they awaited the story Ayumi Shinozaki, the class horror rep of Kisaragi High, was about to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It was a rainy evening, just like this one. A loving teacher was walking down the halls of an elementary school. When suddenly she tripped, and fell downstairs. Crash, bang, crash, bang. The fall, unfortunately, ended her life. This was only the beginning of the tragedies at Heavenly Host Elementary School. Children were abducted, kidknapped, and killed. Eventually the school was set to be closed and demolished. The principle loved the school like it was his own child. Stricken with grief, he threw himself from the roof of the school, ultimately plunging himself to his own demise.

Our school, Kisaragi High, was built right over the elementary school. And, so the story goes, the teacher still doesn't know she's dead," Ayumi said darkly.

Annika could feel Satoshi flinch next to her. The poor boy was so easily frightened. Naomi must have felt him flinch as well, because she said something harsh that was somehwere along the lines of telling him to man up. The girl named Mayu smiled childishly.

"Continue with the story, Ayumi!" Mayu said, her voice adorable and chipper.

"You sure you want her to do that, Suzumoto? You get scared pretty easily, too," Morighige said with a melodious deep, calm voice.

"What do you mean by "too"!?" Satoshi said. His voice, quite the opposite from Morishige, was frantic.

"Either way, do continue the story, Ayumi!" Naomi said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Okay. It's said that on rainy evenings, at seven o'clock, just like now, the teacher sometimes still wanders these halls, looking for her own kids. It happens only after a black out. You'll hear two knocks on the door, and the sound of the door ssslowly sssliding open. Then, like a knife, her voice slices through the air as she calls out, 'Is anyone still here?'" Ayumi said, her lips forming a dark, teasing grin.

And just like that, the candle died, and so did the lights in the hall. All the girls, excluding Annika, screamed, as well as Satoshi did. The girls huddled together, shaking with immense amounts of fear. Yoshiki glared at the class rep, and Annika wasn't sure if he was really mad, or just afraid.

"Nice one, Shinozaki, you almost got me," Yoshiki said.

"I've been standing here the whole time, it wasn't me!" Ayumi said, her soft pink lower lip sticking out with a pout.

There was two clear, loud knocks on the door. Even Yoshiki jumped, and the room fell back to silence. The girls remained tremgling in fear, as two more knocks sounded out through darkness.

"It...can't be," Satoshi said, his voice trembling.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get the door?" Yoshiki asked, a crude eye on Satoshi.

"Why me!?" Satoshi asked, searching for any logical reason not to get the door.

"Doesn't I just break your heart to see the girls so afraid?" Yoshiki teased, poking at Satoshi's soft side with his words.

Annika stood up and went to the door, reaching a hand out to it. Suddenly the door slowly slid open just a crack. This sudden move startled Annika, causing her to let out a short gasp. With a click from the hell of her shoe, she took a step back. More shrill screams emitted from some of the girls, and Satoshi fell.

" e?" A hoarse, creepy, low voice called into the classroom. No doubt it was a female's. It certainly sounded ghostly, too!

Annika backed up abruptly, startled and tense. She backed up so quickly she ran into a desk. Everyone in the dark classroom screamed, only to be cut short by the lights being turned on. Who was at the door? Their beloved teacher Ms. Yui Shishido.

"Ms. Yui!? It was you the whole time!?" Naomi said, her eyes wide with utter confusion.

Ms. Yui smiled cheerfully, her hair shifted gently, "Of course!"

The class rep's light-hearted laughter filled the room, "You should have seen your face, Mochida!"

"Yeah, I thought Annika's or Morishige's was funny, but yours takes the cake, Satoshi!" Seiko said, simple teasing clear in her sweet voice.

Even though he knew they were teasing, Satoshi blushed, upset. Though he wasn't alone, Annika was the same. She didn't like that she had gotten startled so easily. Morishige took it much lighter, though.

"Heh. I can't compete with Mochida," He said, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Sorry, Satoshi, it was pretty funny. Oh, and an adorable visitor has come to see you," Ms. Yui said gently.

An adorable visitor it was indeed. Satoshi's 14 year old sister, Yuka, walked into the room

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said happily, smiling just like a four year old would.

"Yuka? Why are you here?" Satoshi asked.

Yuki looked up with wide, cute eyes, "Onii-chan! You forgot your umbrella!"

Satoshi looked at her, eyes showing a genuine love and care for his sister, "Thank you, Yuka."

After all introductions to Yuka were done, they all took a picture together. It was a goodbye present to the sweet Mayu, who was moving away after this day. Everyone had said goodbye and was getting ready to go. Ayumi stood at the door, eyes gleaming.

"Wait! Can we do a friendship charm called 'Sachiko Ever After'!? It's to ensure we'll always be friends!" She said, such desperation in her eyes it was clear she was begging.

And thus, it was agreed upon. They all stood in a circular like form and waited for instructions. They all followed Ayumi's directions percisely and then they all grabbed the paper doll. On the count of three, they all ripped it apart, and loud thunder crashed outside. Satoshi screamed and jumped back. After the laughter died down, Ayumi put emphasis on NOT losing the paper scrap. And that's when it began.

The floor shook violently beneath their feet. Ms. Yui tried telling everyone to get under the desks, but the shaking got so bad no one could keep their balance. Lights crashed to the floor as they all cried out, desperate for help. Yuka clung to Satoshi, crying and screaming. Crash. Another light plummeted to the floor. Suddenly no one could feel a floor beneath them, and they all plummeted down into a seemingly eternal darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nnnng..." A pair of blue eyes opened slowly, pain faintly glazed over them, "Where am I?"

Annika sat up slowly, ignoring the pain erupting from her back and head. She took in a deep breath through her nose. It smelled like mildew all around her, and even rotting wood. If she hadn't been used to scents like this, it would have been overpowering. As she stood up the floors creaked dangerously. She looked around the ominous room, until she spotted a Kisaragi High uniform. Moving to get a better look, she could see the dark blue-like hair of Sakutaro Morishige.

"M-Morishige!?" She said, but her panicked voice couldn't penetrate his unconscious mind.

There were oak desks lined in between them, but Annika just jumped over them. She ran over to Morishige, putting her tembling hands on his shoulder and shaking him lightly in case he was injured. She was relieved he was breathing, so no CPR was required. A grimace spread across his face as Morishige groaned in protest. His eyes opened slowly, but once realization hit that he had no idea where he was he sat up abruptly. Morishige's breath was ragged as he looked around him.

"Where are we?" He asked, turning to Annika.

Annika took her hand off his shoulder, since Morishige probably wasn't comfortable with it, "I...I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Oh. Okay, okay. I'm calm," Morishige muttered, standing up gingerly.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked, deeply concerned even though it didn't show in her voice.

"No, I'm alright, Uzanier. My leg is a little sore, but no damage done," Morishige said, wincing very slightly when he put weight on his sore leg, "And you?"

"I'm okay," Annika lied smoothly, her voice not wavering even in the slightest. The pain in her back had increased now that she was moving.

Morishige pushed up his glasses and gave a small nod. Annika understood and walked out of the classroom with Morishige. Annika was startled as how many holes scattered the floor. She tried her best to ignore the agonizing throb of pain covering her lower back. She didn't need Morishige pitying her because she was in pain. Morishige knelt down and pressed on the floor in the hall with his hand.

"It's weird. These floors look..and smell..rotted out, yet somehow it seems stable enough to hold our weight," Morishige murmured, narrowing his eyes at the floor boards. Annika noticed with a sharp eye he was avoiding kneeling with his sore leg.

"You sure your leg is okay?" Annika asked, letting some concern slip into her mellifluous voice.

"Yes, it's nothing. It's a little agitated from walking. However, I think it's just bruised some," He said, getting up and looking around, "We need to find the others. Especially Mayu."

"You really like that Suzumoto girl, don't you?" Annika asked, making a mere conjecture.

Morishige's eyes narrowed, an annoyed glint sparking in them. He continued walking, and said nothing to Annika's question. Annika let out a small sigh, and followed. These dark halls were eerily silent. It was so silent their quiet breathing could be heard. Echos of their footsteps bounced off the walls. Niether of them were bothered. Or at least, they weren't showing it if they were. Morishige caught a faint shine out of the corner of his eyes. Cautiously, he ventured over to it and kneeled down.

"Uzanier. Come look," Morishige said, waving his left hand smoothly in a signal for Annika to come join him.

"Stop calling me by my surname, would you?" She said, getting annoyed as she walked over. Her high-top converses making a pit-pat sound. The pain in her back had intensified, so she was hoping she didn't have to get down.

"Huh? Oh...sorry. I'm used to it," Morishige said, staring at something.

"It's fine. What are you looking at?" Annika asked, confusion the strongest emotion in her voice. Annika's blue eyes were weak, and she needed glasses, but never bothered to get them. She had no idea what Sakutaro was staring at.

"Huh? Can you not see it? Here, get down and look closer," Morishige said.

Annika sighed, and slowly dropped to her knees. She couldn't stop a gasp of pain from escaping her lips as pain shot up her back. Morishige looked at her, mildly startled.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, Uza- I mean...Annika?" Morishige asked, hesitantly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Despite feeling like she had a thousand needles driven into her spine, she flashed Morishige a closed-mouth smile before she said carefully, "I'm okay. I just landed on something sharp. Now, what did you find?"

Morishige pointed into the cracks in the floorboard, "There. See it? What do you think it could possibly be?"

"Oh. Yeah, now I see it. I'm not sure. You gonna try to get it?" Annika asked. Her blonde hair fell in her face, so she put it up into a ponytail.

Morishige nodded and reached his hand into the crack and fished around until he grabbed it. He looked at Annika and gave a small nod before he pulled on it. When he pulled out, something cut his wrist and he winced, looked at his wrist to assess the damage. Blood seeped from the cut and down, occasionally dripping onto the floor.

"Oh!" Annika gasped, ripping the hem of her jeans off and tying it around his wrist, "Here. Until we can find something better."

Morishige nodded lightly, "Thank you."

He held out the item in his hand, it was a small, bronze key. It was slightly rusted, but still usable.

"According to the key, it's to classroom 2-A," Morishige murmured, standing up.

"Hey...take it easy. If you feel light headed, say so. That cut was pretty deep," Annika murmured, letting her concern show in her voice.

"I'm okay," Morishige murmured gently.

Annika stood up and nodded, gritting her teeth against the pain in her back. Morishige noticed, but said nothing. He knew Annika wouldn't tell him anyway. They walked on. It seemed all the doors they passed were locked, but none of them were room 2-A. After a while, Annika got tired of the silence, so she built up the courage to break it with this near-stranger.

"How's your leg?" Annika asked, that being the only thing she could think of.

"Hm? It's alright. A bit better. Annika, how about your back?" Morishige asked, having caught on like it was nothing.

Annika was startled inside, thinking to herself, 'How did he know!?'

However, she revealed none of this when she slyly said, "I have no idea what you're talking-"

Morishige did something he didn't want to do, but he wasn't going to listen to her lie anymore. Annika's sentence was cut off with a cry of pain. Morishige had lightly hit her back.

"Really? You don't know what I'm talking about?" Morishige said, bitter with her lack of trust in him.

"Why would you do that!?" Annika said, anger spiking in her voice.

"I'm an actor. Do you understand what that means?" Morishige said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Upon Annika not responding, he bleakly continued, "It means even if you are a perfect liar and actor, I can see through it. Your lack of trust in me is not wise in a situation as such."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I didn't want your concern," Annika growled, the anger rising in her eyes.

"And what if your injury would slowly lead to pralysis if done nothing about? Maybe you would have cost yourself your life," Morishige said, almost as if her anger didn't phase him at all

"Just because we don't know where we are doesn't mean it's a life threatening situation!" Annika yelled, her fists clenching with rage.

Morishige sighed and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Annika was now facing a corpse, which was now just a pile of bones, and little of rotting flesh.

"That does, though," Morishige muttered, indifferent even though he said, "It's a sickening site. Now, please stand still."

Morishige knew it was a little awkward to do so, but Annika's wound needed to be tended to. He gently lifted the back of her black T-shirt, and ran a finger gently down a purple and black bruise on her back. He pulled out a cream type thing that helped with bruises since nothing was broken. Carefully Morishige applied it to the bruise. Annika flinched because it was cold.

"Thanks, that feels a lot better," Annika said, looking at Morishige. He smiled a very clearly forced smile and nodded.

Suddenly, the ground shook and trembled again beneath their feet. A panic seared through both of them as a light broke away from it's cords suspending it to the ceiling and crashed to the floor. Under the weight of the light, the floor gave way and left a huge gap between Annika and Morishige.

"M-Morishige1" Annika cried out.

"Go! Don't worry about me, go find the others!" Morishige yelled.

Annika nodded, and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a little bit of SeikoxNaomi in this chapter, so if you can't handle a little yuri, skip this chapter. Seiko's death is the same, but the reason is different.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naomi had woken up already and was talking with Sekio. A sign had informed them they were in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Seko was in a raging panic and Naomi was calming her down. Seiko shook her head in denial, her curls swaying.

"Seiko! Snap out of it," Naomi said, hugging Seiko.

This hug was enough to calm Seiko, as a shy smile spread across her face. Quickly she smacked Naomi's butt and laughed. Naomi broke the hug and blushed furiously.

"S-Seiko! Come on, that's not funny!" Naomi said, avoiding eye contact.

"I can't help it! You've got such an adorable booty!" Seiko said, erupting into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Seiko! Come on, this is serious! We may never get out!" Naomi said, her hands overlapping her heart.

"I know we will, Naaaaomi~! Any ghoulies would fall because you're so cute! We'll get out, I know it. Then you can finally confess to Mochi-," Seiko started, her voice high and chipper. She was cut off by Naomi grabbing her cheeks and squishing them.

"You just keep saying the craziest things!" Naomi said, letting go now.

Seiko walked, or more liked skipped, out the door. Naomi followed behind her silently, trying her best to keep a smile on her face. Seiko clung happily to Naomi's arm as they walked.

"Naaaomi~?" Seiko said, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm? What now, Seiko?" Naomi asked, tugging her arm free from Seiko.

"I-is that a body!?" Seiko yelled, forgetting what she was going to say, "A-a...a dead body!?"

Naomi turned, and stared, horrified. Not only was there a pile of guts, blood, and entrails with blood heavily splattered against the wall, there was an actual in-tact body. It was a girl, maybe two years younger than Naomi and Seiko. Both of her arms were twisted oddly and clearly broken. Her hair was long and blonde. She had a jewel embedded in her forehead, and her eyes were rolled back into her head. The corpse's white, lifeless eyes stared eerily at the two. Blood dripped from her mouth, fresh. A startling voice of a crying girl echoed from the lifeless corpse.

"I had..so much to live for. Ellis, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it from killing me! Survive, Ellis!"

"It's...so sad," Naomi whispered.

Seiko picked up a name tag from the corpse and read it out-loud, "Maryon Clea. Kimimoto High..."

"This girl..if we find Ellis, we'll tell her for you, Maryon," Naomi said, heart heavy.

They continued walking, avoiding the bloody remains of the splattered guts. The smell was so horrible it made Naomi and Seiko want to puke. They ran from it to get away from the horrid stench that the body emitted. Seiko almost wanted to cry. Though she held it together. Naomi leaned against the wall.

"Naomi...don't worry, we won't end up like her...either of them...," Seiko said, not sure if it was the truth or not.

"You don't know that," Naomi muttered, her voice bitter.

She was nearly gagging on it. The memory of the blood-soaked splatter of guts. Of the memory of it's smell, not meant to be smelled by a human. Of course the scents of mold, rot, decay, and mildew were all around her as sighed, inwardly depressed, but she knew with all her heart to stay positive. Seiko smiled her adorable smile and elegantly grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her forward.

"Let's go, Naomi. We gotta find the others, and getting up won't help you, you sexy thing!" Seiko said, giggling.

Naomi nodded a little. They continued walking, the floor continuing to creak and squeal at their weight. Naomi tried to cheer up, but she couldn't remove her eyes from the rotting floorboards. Seiko gasped and shook Naomi's arm. Naomi felt dread weigh heavy in her stomach, fearing it was another dead body. However, what she saw was something different. There was a girl with gorgeous black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a glorious color of green. She was thin, but lean. This beautiful girl hadn't noticed Naomi and Seiko yet.

"Hey! What's your name!?" Seiko yelled out, happy to see someone living.

The girl gasped, and ran.

"You think she might be Ellis!?" Naomi asked, a determined look shining in her eyes.

"Maybe! Even if not, the living should stick together!" Seiko said, taking off. Her curls bounced around.

Naomi followed, calling out to the girl, "Wait!"

The girl kept running, turning corners frantically to try and lose the other two. To no avail, they kept following. The girl ran into a dead end, crying out as she skidded to a halt and fell. Seiko and Naomi stopped behind her, breathing hard from the exertion.

"Oh...you're living. Sorry, I thought you were ghosts," the girl said, getting up shakily, still startled.

"Do you happen to be Ellis?" Seiko asked, smiling in a friendly, warm way.

The girl shook her head, "No, but I know her. My name is Ezerath. I was in a group of Ellis, Maryon, and Ezla. Ezla vanished. She learned how to move through dimensions, and left us. We ran into a problem, and I got separated, and I haven't found either of them..."

Naomi let out a choking sound and tried to keep from crying. Seiko stared at the ground, tears building up in her eyes. Ezerath looked between them, confused.

"What?" Ezerath asked, growing worry folared in her eyes.

Seiko held out Maryon's ID, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry...she's...we found her corpse..."

Rage flared in Ezerath's eyes as she spoke, her voice shaking with pure anger, "Take me to her corpse!"

As much as Seiko and Naomi wanted to stay away from that bloody scene, they obliged. They lead Ezerath's shaking body to Maryon's mangled, bloodied, but still fresh, body. Ezerath dropped down and hugged Maryon's body to her. She was cold, but her blood was warm and sticky. Ezerath didn't shed a tear, but she remained totally silent. Finally, after several minutes, she spoke.

"You two, what are your names?" She said, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Seiko Shinohara," Seiko said, looking at Ezerath sadly.

"Naomi..Nakashima...," Naomi said, a fist held over her heart as she tried not to cry.

"Well, Naomi, Seiko. Nice knowing you, but we're all going to die," Ezerath said darkly, glaring at Maryon's blood on her hands.

"How could you say that!?" Seiko said, panicking, "We're gonna make it!"

"No. Maryon was one of the strongest girls in Kimimoto. If something managed to kill her, then we're all doomed. Besides, she was our groups spirit medium, Ezla was the other one. Maryon is dead, and Ezla won't let us get out. She's soulless and psychotic, but she knows how to leave this place. She won't say a single word though. Ayumi Shinozaki, she was brought here with you? She's your spirit medium. DON'T let her die!" Ezerath said, her voice thick with grief and fear.

"W-what will you do now?" Seiko said sadly.

"Survive as long as I can, try to collect information for you two," Ezerath said, laying Maryon down.

Ezerath looked at the two, such intensity in her gaze that fire could have sprung into her eyes, "Go!"

Seiko, scared, nimbly grabbed Naomi's arm and ran for it. Naomi tried her best to keep up with her panicked friend. Eventually she stopped, and they both leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Even after their breathing calmed down, there was utter silence. Seiko whimpered a little, then looked away from Naomi.

"N-Naomi...?" Seiko asked, avoiding all eye contact and blushing slightly.

"Yes, Seiko?" Naomi asked, noticing Seiko was actually embarrassed. That never happens!

"Um...just to be on the safe side...will you kiss me? Just so if we die...we've had our first kiss?" Seiko asked, blushing deeply.

Naomi blushed as well, and murmured, "Odd request..but...s-sure..."

Deep down, Seiko just wanted to kiss Noami before she died, even if it wasn't going to be here. Seiko slowly leaned in, putting her hand lightly on the back of Naomi's head. She pushed her lips against Naomi's softer lips. Naomi ended up kissing back, not being able to help it. Seiko was actually a really good kisser. Seiko stroked Naomi's hair. They didn't break apart for several minutes. When they did, Naomi started bawling her eyes out.

"Oh God! We're never gonna get out! We're gonna be a burden to our families!" Naomi said, crying so hard she was gasping frantically.

"Even if we don't make it back, that's not how our families will see it. It will be an incentive to make her proud, to strive to succeed knowing it's what she would have wanted," Seiko murmured, smiling and hugging Naomi encouragingly. Naomi harshly pushed her away.

"No! I don't know how your family thinks, but normal people don't think like that!" Naomi yelled, losing control over her words, "We'll be a burden that will weigh down on everyone's shoulders forever! Why are you so chipper!? We're going to DIE, and optimism isn't going to change that!"

Seiko had tears building up, "Naomi...how...," Seiko whimpered, then anger flared into her eyes, "How could you say that!? I love you! I just wanted to keep your hopes up I've loved you through years of our friendship!"

Seiko ran off quickly, tears falling down her face. Her heart felt like someone had stabbed it, and she swore she could feel blood gushing out, though nothing was. Eventually she had to stop and catch her breath. Seiko started crying even harder. Just then, she heard a soft voice call out her name. Mind unclear, she followed the voice.

Naomi sat there, stunned, for several minutes. Seiko...was in love with her? How could she not have noticed? And she just shattered Seiko's poor heart! Naomi ran off on shaky legs, screaming her name so loud her voice didn't even sound like her own. She passed rotting corpses, even stepped in them. Naomi didn't care as blood covered her shoes and the squish of guts underfoot sounded out. She ran up the creaky stairs, trying to find Seiko. She got up to the floor with the bathrooms, and heard a thud.

"S...Seiko?" Naomi asked, "Is that you, Seiko!?"

A wide grin spread across Naomi's face as she ran into the girls' bathroom. Another thud came from a stall. Naomi opened the door.

"Seiko!" She said, then screamed her name again much sadder, "SEIKO!"

Seiko hung there suspended by the rope around her neck. Her eyes were lifeless and watery drool dripped from her mouth. Naomi tried to scream, but no words what come out.

"Na...o..mi...," Seiko chocked out, her voice hoarse and barely there.

"Seiko! You're still alive!" Naomi screamed out.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Seiko and tried to lift her up. No use, Naomi wasn't strong enough. Naomi ran outside, and grabbed the bucket, fearlessly dumping out the intestines, blood, and maggots. She ran back inside with the bucket in her hands. Getting back to the stall, a loud clang erupted through the bathroom as the bucket the floor.

"Sei...ko...," Naomi said, tears flooding her eyes.

Seiko's eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Breathing stopped, skin cold, and worst of all, no pulse.

Naomi stood on the bucket and kissed Seiko's lips, even though they were cold as ice, "I'm sorry, Seiko..."

* * *

Well then that's all I have for this chapter. Yeah I have like.. up to chapter 13 written on paper because I was writing at school. I just don't have it on the computer yet. But now that it's summer I'm hoping to STOP BEING A LAZY DUMB DUMB.

~Sage~


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5! 3 chapters in one day. Is that enough to make up for me being so slow for so long? *pouts and gives you all puppydog eyes*

* * *

Chapter 5

Annika kept running, but not from fear. She pushed her legs harder, lungs burning. She wanted to find something, anything. Something to make her feel fear. Ever since she got here, nothing phased her. The only thing she felt was concern. Concern for Morishige, and the others. Annika was also concerned about the fact nothing really scared her. Even the dead bodies had no effect. The scene of rot, decay, blood, guts; nothing about it bothered her. So she kept running, her feet thudding against the unstable floorboards. Her legs and lungs felt like someone had set them on fire, but Annika didn't quit. Eventually, she turned a corner and ran square into someone. It was definitely a guy, because she ran into his chest. A loss of balance caused Annika to cry out, and fall backwards on her butt.

"Annika?" The male asked, slightly confused.

Annika opened her eyes and looked up cautiously. Yoshiki stood over her with Ayumi next to him. Both of them knelt down. Ayumi carefully touched Annika's shoulder, thinking she was traumatized.

"Annika, what were you running from?" Ayumi asked quietly.

Annika sighed. How on earth could she explain she was running from herself, to find something to induce fear? They'd assume she's crazy. That this place had made her lose her mind.

"I was just eager to find someone else," Annika whispered, upset with lying to them.

"Well now you have," Yoshiki muttered, eyes half-closed. Annika running full speed into him had hurt a little.

"So I guess that means you haven't met anyone else other than us?" Ayumi asked, disappointed; her eyes were dull with being traumatized to some extent.

"I did. Morishige and I got separated when a light fell and broke the floor between us," Annika explained, tightening her pony tail.

"Morishige!? Is he hurt?" Ayumi asked, happy he was alive, but worried just the same.

"Well..maybe. He had hurt his leg a little in the fall, but seemed fine later on. I have no idea if the light falling caused him any injuries," Annika said, tilting her head slightly.

"I see. Well, we need to get moving either way," Yoshiki said, getting up.

"Right," Ayumi and Annika said in flawless unison, getting up as well.

They walked down in the dark, ominous channels of hallways. Ayumi seemed uneasy. Annika could tell that, deep down, Yoshiki was also uneasy. The silence stretched on, uninviting. The three stopped dead when they heard a male laugh. Ayumi's eyes widened with dread, and fear.

"We need to leave," Ayumi said, but Annika didn't budge.

"Is that...?" Annika asked, looking around the corner, "Well! If it isn't Venom from Kimimoto High!"

The other two looked as well. Standing there was a thin teenage boy with jet black hair and emo style bangs. He had two snake-bite piercings that went over his lower lip. He had purple eyes and gave off the stereotypical "emo boy" look. He wore a tight black v-neck and tight black jeans.

(A/N: The language the two speak for a bit is German. They don't really say anything important, but if you're really that curious as to what they say, message me about it. Oh, and if I screwed something up in German, let me know. I've only been in German I class so far, so I may have messed up somewhere.) "Ah! Hausefrau! Guten Tag!" He said, his voice seductive and smooth.

"Hausefrau!? Ich bin nicht eine Hausefrau!" Annika said, clearly offended.

The other two stood by awkwardly, having no idea what they were saying.

"Heh, du bist eine Hausefrau," Venom said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"NEIN! Ich bin nicht! Du bist ein schlect Junge!" Annika growled.

"Bin ich? Nein, ich bin nicht. Deine Schwester ist in hier," Venom murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"What!?" Annika exclaimed, anger raging in her eyes.

Yoshiki felt the need to intervene, "Uh..does he speak English by chance?"

Annika looked at Yoshiki. Her heart sped up and her gaze softened. She really hoped she wasn't developing a crush on this guy, "Yes. Venom is just being a dick. His native language is English."

"Aw, babe, you're no fun," Venom said. Annika was turned away from him, so he hugged her from behind in a, needless to say, seductive manner.

Annika lifted her foot quickly, right into his crotch. He immediately backed off and fell down, "We went to school together at Kimimoto before I moved."

When Venom got kicked, even Yoshiki cringed. That hurt him just watching, he looked at Venom, "You okay?"

"Yes...I'm all good," Venom murmured, getting up.

"We used to be co-singers in a band. We put on a stage performance of having a relationship, but he still likes to attempt to tease me about it. It never works though," Annika growled, glaring daggers of hate at Venom.

"Don't give it up so soon, babe. You were like a porn star up there sometimes," Venom said, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Well then, that's awkward...," Ayumi said, shifting awkwardly in place.

Annika glared even harder at Venom, "You jerk! How could you even bring that up again!?"  
Venom held up a tape, and smirked in the same seductive manner. He simply raised his eyebrows and licked his lower lip, maneuvering his tongue easily over his piercings. Annika lunged at Venom and knocked him down, pinning him to the ground. She reached desperately for the tape.

"Give it! You dick!" Annika said, her voice rising in anger.

"Hey! No! This is my blackmail! Get off and quit raping me!" Venom yelled.

Annika punched his arm and got up, "Me? Raping YOU? You're one to talk! Who else is here?"

"Just about everyone from Kimimoto...As far as I'm aware, Maryon and Charmina are dead," Venom said, dropping the seductive behavior completely. His eyes were clouded with pain and narrowed, and his voice was serious and hard.

Annika sighed, her gaze troubled, "Where's Claire?"

Ayumi and Yoshiki were taken aback at how Venom reacted to the question. His eyes became even more clouded as he gritted his teeth and growled under his breath, "I don't know..."

"You don't even know where your own sister is!?" Annika said angrily, "You worthless piece of..of..shit!"

Venom got up and got right in Annika's face, "I've been trying! You think I want to lose her again!?" It took all of his strength to keep his voice steady and the tears out of his eyes.

Annika's eyes widened and she looked at Venom sadly, "You broke, didn't you? I can smell it."

Venom twitched slightly and glared, backing up slightly. He grinned dangerously as words filled with hate slipped off his lips, "What does it matter to you? It's how I was raised."

"You wouldn't say that if Snow were here!" Annika yelled.

Something in Annika's words set Venom off. His hand, barely even hesitating, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall, "Take that back, bitch!"

Ayumi stood there, stunned and hyperventilating as it happened. Yoshiki got over the shock and separated the two, which pushed Venom to the floor. Annika fell to her knees and started coughing. Ayumi then calmed down immediately and went over the help Annika.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yoshiki said to Venom.

"No..don't be mad at him. He had every right. I crossed a line," Annika murmured, having regained her breath, "I'm sorry, Venom. You did promise her though..."

Venom frowned and got up, turning his back to them, "I know. It's alright. I shouldn't have attacked you either way. I know, I know I promised. I've hit rock bottom, though. Box, bottle, knife," Venom muttered.

"I know, I know. It's getting harder for you. Please, though, keep your promise to her...," Annika said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. See ya 'round," Venom walked off.

"Hey wait! We should stick-" Ayumi started.

"Let him go," Annika said, but once Venom was out of earshot she continued, "He has emotional relapses. He acts like some sex-addict jerk. He is actually very kind, but depressed. His past was a mess."

Ayumi and Yoshiki nodded. All three of them continued walking through the dreaded dark halls of the school.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 5! Is it too awful? What do you guys think? If you want, you can tell me what you think in a review...I don't want to be pushy, but it'd be nice if you could leave a review.

~Sage~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This chapter has mentions of self-harm in it and all that weird crap. If you can't handle it, don't read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Satoshi walked around the school with Yuka clinging to his arm. He had praised her on handling the situation so well, because he was panicking on the inside. For the sake of Yuka, and his own sanity, he was managing to bottle up his fear. Satoshi had to admit, it only made him feel worse inside.

Yuka had a very, very vague feeling her brother wasn't coping very well. It was vague enough for her to miss it though. Mainly because she wanted to have faith in Satoshi and the smile he gave her every now and then. They were making an attempt to find a bathroom for Yuka. (A/N: NO. WE'RE NOT GOING THROUGH THE ENDLESS PEE-SEARCH. IT JUST AIN'T HAPPENING.)

Satoshi knew talking to Yuka would probably help more, but he couldn't find the words to say. This place. This cursed place made his head throb. His heart was beating hard with fear, but Satoshi ignored his fear just like he had since they got there. He felt Yuka tug his sleeve.

"Yes, Yuka..?" Satoshi said, unable to hide some of his fear from his voice.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuka asked, clutching his arm tightly.

Satoshi forced another smile onto his lips and nodded, "Of course I am, Yuka."

Satoshi fell, caught off guard. Yuka had tackle-hugged him, giggling, "Onii-chan1 You're so brave!"

Satoshi felt horrible for lying to her, but he didn't see another choice. He hugged her back tightly and thanked her. The lie weighed heavily on his shoulder's, and almost made him feel sick. Yuka got back up and so did Satoshi. Just then they both saw a very little girl, seven or eight years old, hunched over tying her shoes.

She had big brown eyes, and long brown hair. Satoshi was shocked someone so young was even in her. He walked up to her with Yuka cling to his arm again.

"Hi...are you lost hear?" Satoshi murmured.

The young girl looked up and smiled. Her voice had the distinct ring of a child as she said, "Amazing! I'm not the only living thing here!"

"Hello..did you come here with someone?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm not sure! But I've been searching for my onii-chan! I think he's playing a prank on me...," She said, looking around as if looking for her big brother.

"Oh...Sorry. I don't think he is...how old is he? And what's your name?" Satoshi questioned, dropping down to the girl's level

"My name is Claire. My onii-chan is Miles. He's 17. What are you two up to~?" She asked, as if NOTHING here phased her.

"Trying to find a bathroom. I'm Yuka, and this is my onii-chan Satoshi," Yuka said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you. From the looks of your uniforms...You're Kisaragi students! I'm eight-years old, a member of Kimimoto Elementary. Anyways, can't you just piss in a bucket around here, Yuka?" Claire asked, confused when they looked at her shocked.

"Isn't 'piss' kind of a strong word for an eight year old?" Satoshi asked, slightly wide-eyed.

Claire tilted her head in a very confused way, "No? Mama and Papa always taught me and Miles not to limit our vocabulary."

"Where are your parents...?" Satoshi asked, wondering just what kind of people they could possibly be.

"Dead, I think. Mr. Policeman said they were going to the big scary prison house when I was four. I asked him again a few weeks ago. He said they got the electric chair or something. Zap zap!" She said, grinning mischievously and giggling.

"You...have childhood trauma, don't you?" Satoshi murmured to the slightly disturbing child.

"I dunno~! Maybe. Mama n' Papa liked to beat Miles, but Miles made sure they didn't touch me. I didn't like him getting hurt, but I was too young to stop it. They changed him. They forced onii-chan to do many bad things. He was...what I believe to be drunk..a lot. Mama n' Papa hit him when he wanted to quit the things they made him do. His room smelled oddly like smoke a lot..and I often found him passed out with his wrists covered in blood," Claire murmured, looking very downcast.

"So you DO understand that's a bad thing, right?" Satoashi asked, as Yuka clung to his arm tighter.

"Yes, but back then we were raised to believe it was okay. It was the thing where we came from. If you didn't do that, you were bullied. Horribly. Miles never took part in the bullying. He's been trying to stop. He stopped most of it, but he struggles with some of it due to his relapses. He's mainly struggling with the cutting...," Claire said, tilting her head to the right.

"Sounds like he's having a hard time...," Yuka murmured.

"You're pretty smart for an eight year old," Satoshi commented.

"Only because of Kimimoto. Before that, I could barely speak. The school in my home town encouraged disrupting class, so we never really learned. Fighting was good. Drugs were good. Rebellion was good. Hell, probably even killing was good to them," Claire said, "Kimimoto was so different, it took me forever to get used to."

"And how hard was it for Venom?" Satoshi asked.

"He didn't go to Kimimoto until two years ago. We were separated after the police came to the down, and shut the whole town down. They took me to Kimimoto. When I asked why I couldn't go with onii-chan, they said he wasn't stable enough. When he found me again, he was happy. Happiest I'd seen him in a long time.

"Something has been bothering him though. His relapses are getting worse. He can barely go to Kimimoto now because he has at least one relapse almost every day. He doesn't tell me what's wrong. Maybe he broke up with Snow? Before the town was set for demolition he and her spent lots of time together, but..he never really mentions her anymore," Claire murmured, stretching.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you," Yuka said, letting go of Satoshi's hand and hugging Claire.

"Yuka, can I be friends with you and your onii-chan?" Claire asked happily.

"Of course you can, Claire," Satoshi said, getting up.

Yuka clung to his arm, and held Claire's hand as they continued to walk across creaking floorboards.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter actually has self harm. Bleh. And it's focused around two OCs of mine. So if you can't handle it, skip it, like I usually said.

* * *

Chapter 7

Personally? Venom didn't really care about that tape. Though the reputation of the sexual bad boy was what he cared about. No one was supposed to know he was unstable. He cursed himself mentally as the image of attacking Annika out again and again.

Venom could feel a relapse setting in. He would have killed for a lighter, match, something fire-related. He felt consumed by depression as he walked the dark halls. He wished he could find Dusk, or Claire. Claire was a tough girl, Venom was sure she could handle it. Dusk though...his lungs wouldn't be able to handle it here with all the mildew and rot.

"What if he's already dead...," Venom said, then mentally hit himself, "Come on, Miles. Pull it together."

As he walked along, he knew he would cave. Venom's hands twitched now and then, fiddling with one of his snake-bites. If he really needed to to he was prepared to use his own lip ring to cut himself. Venom knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. He tried to fight it, but it did him no good.

Venom entered a classroom, thinking in a depressed manner as he could feel himself slipping. He sat down on the ground quietly. He took out his lip ring and made a quick cut on his wrist to calm himself down, even though it didn't do as much good as he hoped. He wiped the blood on the knee of his pants and put his lip ring back in. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees.

"I'm doomed. I'm talking to myself even. This is survival of the fittest, and that definitely isn't me. I was never good in PE, I'm stupid, and hell, I may simply kill myself. I'm already having suicidal thoughts! What is wrong with me!?" Venom said, then he yelled out in frustration.

He could feel his mind sipping away. He grabbed his piercing again and slashed at his wrist numerous times. He didn't even realize he was doing it. That was the cost of his depression swings, he rarely had any realization or control. Venom calmed down and realized what he had down. He sighed and returned his lip ring back to his lip. He didn't bother to stop the blood from seeping out and running down his arm. Venom liked the way it felt. When the blood dried, he simply used the bottom of his shirt to get it off.

Venom stood up and left the classroom as he realized he felt a bit dizzy. He closed his eyes tightly as he regained focus. Only now did the though occur to him that letting all the cuts simply bleed was not a smart idea. See? This is what he meant when he called himself stupid. The instant he opened his eyes something cut him all the way up his arm, but NOW it just hurt. He turned abruptly and held his arm. He saw a ghost boy withing seemingly blood running from the corners of his mouth. Blood seeped from between Venom's fingers as the kid came closer, snapping scissors at him.

Venom collapsed and has his back to the wall, staring up into the dead ghostly eyes. He was terrified as the kid came closer, he couldn't move his body. Venom screamed as the kid raised the scissors and closed his eyes tightly .Venom braced himself to the attack that never came. When he opened his eyes he saw a whitish-silver hair girl with a Kimimoto uniform just like his flinging her arms through the ghost with her eyes closed. Eventually the boy dissipated. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey! You alright!? Venom, right?" She asked.

"Uh..hey...yeah, I'm Venom. You're Oracle, Annika's friend, right?" He asked.

The girl laughed, "Yep! Hold still, we got to stop that bleeding! Luckily I know first aid!"

Oracle dropped down and wrapped his arm in bandages after moving his bloody hand away from the cut. Venom grimaced because it stung when she applied pressure to stop the bleeding. (A/N: What am I doing? I dont' know first aid. How can I write about a character who does? Oh well! Improvise!)

"Alright! You should be okay!" Oracle said happily, "Can you get up?"

Venom tried to get up, but the blood loss from his self harm and the attack was too much now. The hall spun and blurred and his head throbbed as he fell back down with a quiet wince.

"Y-you okay!?" Oracle asked, sitting next to him.

"J-just...just...lost...t-too much..blood," Venom said, breathing heavily, "I don't...feel so well."

"Take it easy. Calm down, breath in and out. Do you feel like you're gonna pass out?" Oracle said, rubbing his back.

"The hall..is spinning. My head hurts. I feel weak. And yes. I do feel like I'm going to pass out," Venom murmured, his breathing calming down.

(A/N: What are you looking at me for? I don't know what to do. Uh..uh..IMPROVISE!) "Lay down...," Oracle said, helping him lay down gently, "Close your eyes and focus on my voice to your best ability."

"Okay," Venom said as he did so.

Oracle kept talking to him gently until he felt better. The process was slow, but she didn't leave his side. Venom had been her crush at Kimimoto for years, but whenever he was there he barely noticed her. Aside from Claire, and his very very close friends, Venom didn't talk to many people when he was at school. Oracle had noticed he was a little bit of a withdrawn and quite person in school when he was alone or with someone he barely knew.

"Thanks," Venom said, still vaguely dizzy but it was much better.

"How come I rarely saw you at school? You showed up maybe once a week," Oracle asked as she began to walk.

"I..uh..have a... "chronic" illness, of some sort," Venom muttered, following her.

Oracle nodded, focusing in on a sound of what seemed like a person. The more the merrier, as...long as they were alive, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! We're back around to Morishige in Chapter 8! Heh. If he hadn't been called by my friend D, then I'D have taken him by now! XD

I want to give a big thank you to Codebreakeryuuki for their reviews! They really made me smile reading them, and it's good to know someone likes the story so much! Thank you for that!

* * *

Chapter 8

Morishige sat there with his back pressed against the wall. When the light fell part of it caught his leg and cut it open. He had let it stop bleeding, and even though it hurt, he was pretty sure he was okay now. Carefully, Morishige stood up, making a mental note to be careful.

He titled his head curiously at the dead body he was pretty sure wasn't there before. It looked fresh anyways. Morishige knelt down next to it and stared at it with fascination. It was so much more lively and real than the ones he had seen in drama club. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of it.

Morishige studied the details. The girl was his age at least, no doubt, and had a knife sticking out of her chest. The girl's hair was dyed a variety of colors from the rainbow and it was splayed around her. Her observed her name tag, doused in blood.

"Mmmm, Charmina Roseward. Interesting," Morishige put the name tag swiftly in his pocket.

He ran his hand over the bloody knife and pulled it out. It was small, but could be used for self defense. Morishige stared at the corpse one last time before smirking and getting up. Then he frowned, getting an eerie feeling someone was watching him. He turned. Morishige turned just in time to see a blur pass him by.

"Hold it!" Morishige said sternly, running in the direction he thought it went.

He reached a dead end, where stood a girl a good bit shorter than him, but probably the same age. She had purple hair, longer in the front than the back. She wore the same uniform as the dead student, but black. She had boots on, a studded collar, net leggings, and net gloves that cut off at the elbow and fingertips. As soon as Morishige stopped and held up the bloody knife, the girl turned around and hissed at him, revealing fangs. He stood there, unphased.

"Aaaw! No fair! Ow," The girl took her fangs out to reveal a normal set of teeth, "Ow! Sorry, I got them for like a dollar. Hi, I'm Iris Fang. I'm from Kimimoto High. Who are you?" Iris held up her own knife to match his, except hers had no blood.

"I don't feel obligated to tell my name to a possible killer," Morishige responded calmly.

"A killer!? What are you talking about?! Charmina!? I would never kill her! She was an angel! Why would I kill her?" Iris said, clearly offended.

"I don't know. I know nothing about you. Why WOULD you kill her?" Morishige said, keeping the same calm composure as before.

"Okay. Let me use logic. I'm a normal girl, correct? You got that knife from her body, right? Why would a normal girl like me carry TWO knives? I wouldn't. I'm not weird! So, first off, if I had killed her I wouldn't have left the knife in her body. Second, even if I did, I wouldn't have this knife in my hand. Listen, I have useful information, just lower your knife, and I'll lower mine," Iris said, just as calm.

"Fair enough. Nice alibi. I'm Sakutaro Morishige, but please call me Morishige. I'm from Kisaragi High," Morishige put the knife away as he spoke. In return, Iris put hers away as well.

"Nice to meet you," Iris said, holding out her net-gloved hand.

"Same to you. What's this useful information?" Morishige murmured, shaking her hand.

"Alright. I've been here for a week. I've learned how to survive, for one. So have many others who came here with me. What or who ever has been holding this dimension together is rather pissed. There are approximately at least 9 people who you must be careful around. Fire are alive, four are dead. The first four are ghosts of vengeful children, who to my guess created this school," Iris held out photos of the four.

Morishige took them and nodded.

"Also, the five living. Mark Genis, Ezla Uzanier, Coria Roseward, and Banita Elawave are four. The firth's identity is unknown to me," She held out four other photos.

Morshige took them as well, "Thank you for the warning. You should probably stay with me. It's not good for anyone to be alone in here."

"You flirting with me, glasses guy?" Iris teased, narrowing her eyes.

Morishige glared, "Never. Don't make me say it again, call me Morishige."

"Fine, fine. Let's go then, shall we?" Iris said, walking past him.

Morishige sighed and followed. This would be an interesting time.

* * *

Well that's all I got this time 'round! Thanks for reading. If you like it, you can let me know by sending me a PM or just leaving a review! If you're going to criticize, though, make it constructive. If you're gonna say it sucks, tell me why. And try to go easy on my poor heart, I'm upset easily. Anyways, this chapter was kind of short...sorry. I have a feeling some of the future ones are kind of short too, which make me a little embarrassed but oh well.

~Sage~


	9. Chapter 9

Venom could feel it starting again. One of his beautiful emotional breakdowns he couldn't help. He took a rough shot in the dark.

"Hey, Oracle. You wouldn't happen to have a match or a lighter would you?" Venom asked, figuring he could make some futile attempt to delay the inevitable.

"Sure. You okay? You've been tense, and quiet," Oracle said, tossing him a random lighter. (A/N: Oracle what ELSE do you have on you? First you have random bandages, and now a lighter. Hm...You're odd.)

"I'll be okay. Sorry 'bout this, you know, if you hate me for it," Venom lit a cigarette and turned away.

"I'm disappointed, but I don't have you," Oracle murmured.

"I'm trying to stop. It's not working so well," Venom said, shrugging.

"Well why isn't it working?" Oracle asked.

"It helps me with the chronic illness...sometimes. Not always. Sometimes it's just like trying to delay tomorrow from coming; impossible," Venom sighed.

Oracle nodded and grinned like a child, "Come on!"

Oracle grabbed his hand and ran. Venom felt strange when she did so. Her hand...felt so warm to him. Like his own hand was frozen solid. Which may not be too far from the truth because this place was freaking freezing, but you know. Venom felt he pulse quicken. His eyes widened as he realized this feeling. He hadn't felt it since...since Snow's murder. Venom was developing a crush on Oracle, one he'd been trying to prevent for years. Suddenly swirls of emotions hit him, depressing him farther than he'd felt in years. Venom looked at Oracle's silvery-white hair, and stopped running. Oracle looked back at him, and saw his face. Written all over it was pain and depression.

"Venom, are you okay?" Oracle asked, dropping his hand and walking closer to him.

Venom backed up, so lost he felt sick, "No..no! This can't be happening...!"

Venom ran away from Oracle as fast as he could. He was scared. Scared what would happen to her, would she end up just like Snow if he fell for her? He dropped the cigarette and kept running. The feeling of just wanting to curl up and cry was overwhelming. Physically and emotionally old scars and wounds were brought to his attention. Oh yeah, like his two broken ribs from when he was 7 that never healed right. Didn't mention that earlier.

His side seized in pain due to said injuries, but he kept running. Venom had no clue what to do, he was at a complete loss. Eventually, he couldn't keep running anymore and simply collapsed against the wall. He coughed a bit, struggling to breathe from his improperly healed ribs and the overexertion. Something glistening caught his eye. A dangerous smile appeared on his lips and his hand moved on it's own. Gripping the glass shard tightly, making his palm bleed. Shakily he held it over his wrist, the one already covered in cuts.

He lost control again, feeling nothing but pain inside. Completely overcome by darkness that seeped into his mind. Reminding him of the sound it made when Snow's neck broke in the hands of his best friend. Of everything. Things he never stopped. He bled, but he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He was seeing red. Venom couldn't see anything but red and black. This was something more than just what he had felt. This was worse than his emotional breakdowns. Much, much worse. It wasn't even him anymore, and somewhere in the shroud of his mind that was still there, he knew it wasn't him. He knew something had taken him over.

A word appeared in his head, 'Darkness'. Driven over, he held the knife aimed at his chest. He didn't know what was controlling him, but Venom wanted to break that control, and he only knew one way to do it. Images of thigns he could have stopped, people he could have saved, things he could have done different. They all flashed through his head. He was prepared to end his own life, and the darkness that was overcoming him. That's when something knocked his hands out of the way, and made him drop the glass shard.

Something slammed against Venom and knocked him back into the wall. The red haze left his vision, and his head cleared; he heard sobbing, and his chest felt wet. He looked down to see Oracle sobbing into his chest, hugging him tightly. Was it just an emotional relapse after all...?

"Don't! Please! Don't hurt yourself anymore! Tell me what's wrong! I swear I'll listen! It's okay.., you don't have to end your own life. I'll protect you, and your heart. You don't have to run anymore. I want to understand. Please, just tell me what's wrong...," Oracle said, hugging him even tighter, "Wait. No. Tell me after I've stopped the bleeding."  
Oracle wrapped his wrist in gauzey bandages again (A/N: ORACLE, YOU HAD MORE!?) and stopped the blood from seeping from the red lines that scattered Venom's pale wrist. Venom felt so horrible and guilty. He'd never seen Oracle so upset before, even at school.

"I'm...sorry," Venom murmured when he finally found the courage to face her and her tears.

"Why...," Oracle murmured, "Why would you do that to yourself?"  
Oracle started crying again. Venom, instinctively, hugged her. She beat on his chest, screaming why at him until her sobs quieted down to soft whimpers. Venom decided he might as well tell her about his emotional breakdowns. That's all he could think of that could have caused him to act that way.

"I'm so sorry. I should have mentioned it. I should have told you the truth. Oracle, you remember my "chronic illness"? I have emotional breakdowns and when they get bad enough..well..you saw what happened. It's almost like I'm not in my right mind, I have no control. I don't remember ever picking up the glass shard," Venom said, his voice quiet.

Oracle helped him up, 'I'm so sorry for yelling and crying. I was just so scared. I'm sorry. I didn't know about your breakdowns..."

"Don't apologize for worrying," Venom said as they walked, giving her a smile.

She smiled back. That's when he noticed. Venom saw the floor haphazardly cracking beneath them. He screamed out Oracle's name and pushed her back. The floor beneath him gone, Venom fell into a pit of darkness with Oracle safe. Venom wasn't scared. All that mattered was he had gotten Oracle out of the way. At some point, he hit ground.

Well I'm back! Again! With Chapter 9. I don't know HOW I ended up back on Oracle and Venom already, but I did. Whoops.

In case you haven't been able to tell, Venom is kind of messed up in the head. There is self-harmy stuff in this, because it's Venom. Shut up and deal or skip this chapter. Mooo. And so it begins...

* * *

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! How are you?

* * *

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, Seiko," Naomi murmured, being strong for the sake of her best friend's hanging corpse.

Naomi blamed herself for everything. Though her death only strengthened Naomi's desire to escape. For Seiko. For Maryon. Even for Ezerath. Naomi was so caught up in thought when she walked out of the bathroom door someone ran into Naomi. They both fell down.

Naomi looked up. A teenage boy a couple years younger than her sat there. He had vibrant ginger hair and big, glowing green eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks lightly. This boy had a soft gaze and a friendly smile.

"Sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said, getting up and offering her his hand.

Naomi took the offer and stood up. Her eyes met his gentle gaze, "It's alright. My name is Naomi Nakashima, I'm from Kisaragi High."

He smiled more. The tips of his bangs hung over his eyes very slightly. Naomi was caught off guard when he slid his foot back and bowed very politely, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Nakashima. I'm from Kimimoto Junior High."

Naomi bowed slightly as well, "Well aren't you polite."

"Kimimoto has taught me to be said way to all strangers until given permission to be informal," He said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. (*le wild Sage appears* BULLCRAP YOU SUCK-UP YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO BE A LITTLE SUCK-UP! RAWR!)  
"You have my permission. Say, I don't think I caught your name," Naomi said.

He pouted and murmured, "Don't laugh. My name isn't very mandly. My name is Ginger Ryoushei."

"I think it's a fine name. Gentle, like your personality. Oh, you're hurt!" Naomi noticed Ginger's shoulder was bleeding.

"Yeah, I got ambushed by some one-eyed ghost girl. Be careful around here, Naomi. I'd hate to see such a beautiful face as yours get harmed," Ginger said, smiling politely.

Naomi blushed, "Thank...thank you. How about we stick together!"

"Sounds like a plan," Ginger said, "It's kind of cold in here, are you cold?"

Naomi nodded. Ginger though for a brief moment before he took off his button-up school jacket to reveal a simple white shirt. He placed the shirt around Naomi's shoulders.

"Thank you...," Naomi murmured.

Ginger smiled and nodded. He sighed as he tapped his hand against a window, "It seems like finding a way out naturally in this nexus of closed spaces can't be done."

Naomi held up a key, "Well, before...a tragedy occurred..., I did find this. Could you ever find room 3-a?"

"Oh, yeah? I did," Ginger said, walking to a gap in the floor. Naomi gasped as Ginger recklessly jumped across, clinging to the other edge. With a little effort, the boy pulled himself up.

"Ginger! Be careful!" Naomi said, walking up to the edge, "Now what do I do?"

"Jump with your hand extended, I won't let you fall. I promise. Hold onto my school jacket with your other hand," Ginger said gently.

Naomi had no idea why she listened to his near stranger, but she did. She jumped and quickly felt a gentle hand grab hers tightly and pull her the rest of the way. Naomi tripped when she landed, but Ginger caught her with his arm around her waist. Their eyes locked for several minutes. Then Ginger quickly let go and turned away, blushing heavily.

"S-sorry!" Ginger said, embarrassed. (A/N: Smooth. Smooooth.)

Naomi stared at Ginger still, not sure what to say about what just happened.

* * *

Hi again! So, what do you think of Ginger? Is he enough of a suck-up? XD I'm so sorry this chapter is REALLY short. o-o It looks so much longer on paper.

~Sage~


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm back with Chapter 11! I was going to post yesterday, but I had a friend in need. Anyways, so it's good to be back and it's good to be posting again. I'm trying to get it fully updated from the paper version I had written with some revisions still. I only have a few more chapters left before I'm updated and I can start really creating it to be my own! This chapter is also kind of short, NOT as short as last one because I tried to work in a little bit more of an actual POV. Heh. Let's respond to people!

GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: I agree. Corpse Party is an amazing game. I'm glad you like it.

Codebreakeryuuki: Sachiko paper scraps...*thinks* do they have them...uuuh...Give me a bit. I didn't really think about that. And Mayu...WHOOPS. OH CRAP. I FORGOT MAYU EXISTED. DX That's because in both the anime and the game she dies so quickly. DX So I probably won't ever really write much about her, because I don't really know how she acts well enough in my own light from watching her act in the game or anime to really get a good feel for her.

* * *

Chapter 11

Satoshi still was struggling to keep it together, his fear clouding his judgement. Now on the line was a poor either year old with enough trauma in her life. Claire skipped along as if being in some hell dimension didn't effect her. Satoshi admired the young girl's courage, and Yuka's too. Yuka had held it together since they had found Claire, and he was proud. What he didn't understand was why Claire kept randomly hitting the walls with her hand while giggling.

"Yuka. You should be careful where you let your eyes see," Claire murmured. Satoshi watched as Claire turned Yuka's head away and knelt down next to a skeletal remain on the ground.

Claire pulled a bone out of it and found something to sharpen it with. Satoshi had a bit of growing concern as he tried to figure out what she was doing with said bone. Satoshi walked over to her.

"Um...Claire? What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, eyes widening slightly when he realized what she had turned the bone into.

"I made a knife!" Claire said in such a childish way, holding the knife in Satoshi's face.

Satoshi over-reacted and gasped and backed up. He should have known the girl wouldn't have actually hit him with the knife, but you can never be too sure.

"C-Claire! Maybe you should give that to me...," Satoshi murmured, then freaked out slightly as he realized Claire was walking away from him, swinging the knife haphazardly around.

"CLAIRE! M-maybe you should be careful!" Satoshi yelled. He hugged Yuka as he coaxed his younger sister to follow Claire, of course at a distance.

"I know what I'm doing!" Clare said happily.

Satoshi got goosebumps when he heard an eerie voice call out from beside Claire, "I highly doubt that belongs to you."

"They were dead; they shouldn't mind," Claire said, turning to a girl who Satoshi hadn't noticed before. She had long black hair, about the same height as Claire, and a red dress.

'Where did she come from...?' Satoshi thought to himself, panicking again when Claire held the knife to the girl's neck.

"And I don't believe we're yours to kill!" Claire said, a dark grin appearing on her face.

The girl with black hair gasped and backed away, eyes wide. Satoshi turned Yuka away in case something happened that would scare her. In the rush of the moment, Satoshi ran forward and grabbed Claire's arm.

"Claire! She's a little girl, just like you," Satoshi chastised gently, trying to make her understand.

Yuka by now was hyperventilating in fear, even when she wasn't looking at what was going on. Claire ripped her arm from Satoshi's grasp with a strength he didn't realize an eight year old could have.

"Shut up! She's not living! I can tell! She has to be an entity holding this dimension together!" Claire said, lunging at the girl with black hair. She was going in for the strike.

Yuka had taken a peek out of curiosity, and screamed when she saw Claire lunging at the girl. Satoshi went to console Yuka and comfort her from the sights in front of the poor girl's eyes. He knew he should have stopped Claire, but for an eight year old she was strong. Besides, something told him he shouldn't mess with a slightly-crazy little girl with a knife lunging at another possibly-crazy girl. Thinking about it interfering with that didn't seem like a very good idea.

The girl's face had contorted with rage, glaring daggers at Claire. She pulled out a pair of bloody, rusty scissors, and brought them to meet Claire's boney knife. There was a spark and clang from the collision. Yuka cried out and hugged into Satoshi, sobbing as the two little girls quarreled. Satoshi had decided the best thing for him to do at this point was to sit and keep Yuka calm. (Because seriously. You guys want to get in the way of two crazy little girls with sharp objects trying to kill each other? I hope not. If so, you must have a death wish. O-o)

"Bitch! You ruined my cover!" The black haired girl yelled, going for a strike that missed Claire due to her dodging.

"Bitch you ruined it yourself!" Claire yelled out.

Claire struck the girl across the eye with her knife, crying out something that frankly, Satoshi didn't bother to try and decipher it. Satoshi heard Yuka scream and realized that the black haired girl's scissors were aimed straight for Claire's heart as she drove them forward. Satoshi let go of Yuka and ran out, too bad he wasn't really needed. Claire easily jumped over the girl. Satoshi stared in mild shock as she landed perfectly on her hands, turning and dropping her feet down so that she was facing the black haired girls back. She ran forward, pointing her knife straight for the girl's back. And the girl took the bait. The black haired girl dodge it, but Claire had planned that. Claire quickly turned and brought her knee up fast and hard straight into the little girl's chin. This fight was on. And all Satoshi and Yuka could do was stand there wide-eyed in shock. The only thought that crossed their mind is who had taught Claire how to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I'm back with Chapter 12! I just realized another person I totally forgot about! Poor Ms. Yui...oh well. She doesn't entirely matter to me. Not that I hate her, I'm just indifferent. Aside from the fact she had a panda necklace. That was epic.

* * *

Chapter 12

Annika glanced around the odd landscape of the school. Holes, cracks, bodies, and bones. She observed the area for any kind of clue as to where to go. She occasionally observed cracks in the floor a little closer, and occasionally smacked the wall with the back of her hand. The silence over the three was a bit tense. Ayumi and Yoshiki weren't entirely sure what to do about the tension that weighed down the air, almost making it a little hard to breathe. Whatever Annika was doing was strange, and neither of the two were sure they wanted to mess with her while she was so focused.

"Annika, would you like to tell us just what the hell you're doing?" Yoshiki asked curtly.

"Just give me time. I used to be in Kimimoto High. It was a strict school but it taught me what I need to know to survive. That's what you want to do, right? Survive?" Annika said sternly, pulling up a loose floorboard and observing underneath it. Nothing.

She noticed a wall seemed different than the rest of the walling in the hall. Annika pressed her ear against it and knocked on it. Hollow. The wall was fake. Annika had a feeling it was, and she was right. She backed up and popped her neck. Annika performed a proper martial arts stance as she kicked the wall and watched it crumble. This revealed a stairway to roof access.

"Uh...nice job," Yoshiki murmured.

Annika grinned and walked up the stairs. Ayumi and Yoshiki watched as Annika observed the lock on the door.

"It's locked, but can be opened. It's not acting like a decoration like the front entrance. We should be able to find a key. If that fails, find my a sharp object and I'll pick the lock," Annika muttered, jiggling the door.

"First, why do you know to pick locks?" Ayumi said, eyes wide, "Second, why could you kick down a wall?"

"Third...if you can break down a wall, why can't you just break down the door?" Yoshiki asked. Both Ayumi and Yoshiki had growing concern about the person they had with them by this point.

"Ayumi to answer both of your questions, Kimimoto taught me to before I went to Kisaragi. Yoshiki, to answer yours, there are already angry spirits here. By any means if I don't have to I'd like to not anger them more. In case you have been too dull to notice Kimimoto was a fighting, missionary, and survival school. It is very formal and they even have an elite force," Annika said, pushing back a strand of golden hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

They both could find nothing to say. Shocked, they both just waited at the bottom of the stairs. Annika descended the stairs, keeping her senses up completely. Her situational awareness at it's highest peak. She glanced around, making a plan in her head as to what she would do if anything happened. Action was faster than reaction. So if she had a plan, and could execute it properly, then the enemy would have to react on the spot. Or counter with their own plan. Sometimes survival was a bit of a gamble and you had to take your chances.

"You're acting a little strange...," Ayumi murmured (A/N: Whoops, almost typed murdered. That would not have been good.)

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Annika said, eyes narrowed, "But if it keeps us alive, rather than dead, are you really going to complain?"

"I suppose not...I guess it makes sense," Ayumi murmured, staring at the ground.

Annika glanced over her shoulder, then to her left. She felt a disturbance, like someone was watching them. Annika suddenly got tense.

"Keep your guard up," Annika muttered, "There is something coming our way."

"What is it?" Yoshiki asked calmly. He was terrified by all this, but he wasn't going to show it to this new girl, or Ayumi.

"That!" Annika said, glaring as she turned to a tall, zombie-like male carrying a hammer.

"Ah! What do we do!?" Ayumi screamed, hyperventilating.

"This breaks everything I know...Split up! There is one of him, three of us. I'll hold him off. You two split up as well, just in case he he over powers me!" Annika said, cracking her knuckles.

"We can't just leave you here!" Yoshiki yelled.

"That'd be c-crazy!" Ayumi said, eyes widening.

"We can't just leave you, what if something happens to you?" Yoshiki asked.

"I can take him, just go! I'll fight better when you're gone, because I won't have to worry about keeping an eye on you two!" Annika held up three knives in each hand, holding the handles between her fingers. Total of six knives, arms crossed over her chest, and she was in a defensive stance. When the other two hesitated to move, she shouted out with an alarmingly loud, stern, and cruel voice, "GO!"

Ayumi and Yoshiki split, and the three of them were separated in hopes of survival. What a stupid idea. Annika stood in her place, courage surging through her body. It didn't matter she might die here, she was persistent on believing she could handle it. Annika took a deep breath, having formulated a plan step by step in her head of her attack. She had to take yet again another slight gamble in survival since she didn't know exactly what this zombie-like man was going to do in reaction, but she could only assume. She just hoped she assumed right.

* * *

Ohhh, more fights. Lovely fights everywhere. So what do you think? Chaos going on everywhere, fights finally breaking out, people being somewhat forced to split up. Only disaster can occur, right? Well you'll only know if you keep reading! :D

~Sage~


End file.
